Golden
by Cerra101
Summary: Best Friends are supposed to stay together through thick and thin. Kuroko Tetsumi has always thought that no matter the problem her and her friends could get through it. How come the only thing to unravel their trust for each other were boys! (Fem!gem, Siblings! Akakuro)
1. Prologue

Kuroko's mom met Akashi's dad 17 years ago at a local coffee shop. They both didn't even spare a second glance at each other but Kuroko's mom did take an interest in him. Seeing the tall handsome red head with beautiful golden cat eyes, made something in her heart flutter. She was nervous on the inside but calm as always on the outside when he talked to her one day. That day changed both of their lives forever when two years later, they were expecting two beautiful twin girls. Seika and Tetsumi.

Akashi Seika was almost an exact replica of her father. Luscious long red hair that was a shade lighter than his. Bright ruby cat eyes shined with such a gleam it was captivating. Seika was polite and sophisticated acting like a princess she knew she was. When she was born, the maids awed at how she marveled a Chinese doll. Pale skin with rosy cheeks. Kuroko Tetsumi took her mother's name by choice feeling that she didn't belong with her father's. She looked like her mother. Pale and average with pale blue hair that was in a bob. Large blue eyes that observed everything around her. She was smaller than Seika and the two were deemed opposites. Tetsumi always used her manners and was very polite. The maids often lost her because of her lack of presence. She wasn't as smart as Seika but she was a smart student. Even though they were nothing a like they we're always close.

Seika and Tetsumi shared the same room since they were children all the way to middle school. At that school, they became best friends with interesting people: Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsuka, Midorima Shinahara, and Kise Ryouka. They were members of the Teiko cheerleaders club and were amazing but they never won anything. Seika soon joined them along with Tetsumi because she wanted to be with her. Tekio middle school won a lot of trophies but it was that year that they won some for cheerleading. Everyone was amazed at how perfect and how awe inspiring the girls were.

Tetsumi was happy with her friends but things started to change them.

It was a four letter word:

Boys.


	2. Chapter 1

Tetsumi was walking towards the cafeteria when the bell rung for lunch. She was carrying a small lunch box that her mother packed for her. She was excited to be in the company of her friends since she hasn't seen them all day. When Tetsumi, entered the cafeteria she immediately saw the bright red hair of her twin sitting with the others. As she made her way to the table she saw, Murasakibara stuffing her face while holding her chop sticks wrong and Midorima was scowling at her.

"You know your not supposed to eat like that." Midorima-san said fixing her glasses. Murasakibara-san put down her bowl and made a whiny sound.

"Mido-chin always nagging me." She said which caused Midorima-san huffed out in annoyance. Seika looking up and gave her a soft smile when she saw me. She sat beside her and began eating her lunch.

"Kurokocchi and Akashicchi always have such pretty lunches." Kise pouted and poked her mysterious looking meat. Aomine snorted and agreed.

"It's probably because they're servants made it for them." She said yawning loudly. Seika glared at her for not covering her mouth which Aomine just shrugged at.

"You can prepare your own lunches at home or maybe Tetsumi and I can bring you something." Seika said dapping her mouth with a napkin. Murasakibara stared at her in shock.

"Aka-chin, will bring food that looks like that?" She questioned while pointing at Tetsumi's lunch and stars appeared in her eyes when Seika nodded her head. Kise cheered and got head in the head with an empty cup by Midorima.

"Idiot, do you have to be so loud? Everyone's looking over here now!" She said glancing around at the other people in the cafeteria. Kise rubbed her forehead and frowned.

"Midorimacchi is so mean." She faked cried and tried to hug Tetsumi, who dodged her.

"Please do not put your snot on me, Kise-san." Just then Seika stood up and grabbed her lunch box.

"Are you all finished? I would like for us to head to the roof for a while. It's getting crowded in here." She said.

The others nodded and followed after her. Tetsumi closed her lunch box and was following them when she noticed one of there senpais staring at their group. He looked awfully familiar. Where has she seen him before? She smiled softly when she saw his concentrated gaze on her twin. Tetsumi hurried after them and was hoping to tell her sister later on that she might have an admirer. On the roof, the sun was beaming down on them and Aomine had sprawled out like a cat.

"Ah~ this is the perfect place for a nap." She said closing her eyes. Kise rolled her eyes.

"Aominecchi's been asleep all day!" She exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement and Aomine just turned over on her side.

"Whatever." She said.

"Aomine-san, if you lay in the sun any longer your going to get darker." Tetsumi said leaning against Seika's arm.

"Oi!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA! Kurokocchi, is so funny!" Kise laughed holding her stomach. Aomine gritted her teeth and tackled the blond in a head lock.

"Shut up!"

"You both have no home training." Midorima said holding a chocolate candy bar. Murasakibara hummed and eyes widen when she saw it.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked coming closer. Midorima glared at her.

"It's my lucky item for the day, nanodayo." She pushed up her glasses.

"Eh, let me eat it or I'll crush you." Murasakibara stood up and walked over to Midorima, who was trying to keep the giant away from her. Tetsumi smiled at her friends and looked at her twin who was reading a book. Seika's eyes found hers and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Tetsumi shook her head.

"I think that you have an admirer, onee-san." She replied. Kise gasped and broke out of Aomine's harsh grip before crawling over to them.

"Akashicchi, I didn't know someone liked you! Do you know who it is, kurokocchi?"

"Yes but I am not sure yet. I would have to observe him more." Said Tetsumi. There was a loud cry and everyone looked over to see Murasakibara eating Midorima's lucky item. Midorima was laying on the ground talking about how she'll have bad luck all day.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After school, the gang met in the gym where there was chattering and squeaks of sneakers. Tetsumi opened the gym doors and saw the basketball players warming up. She was confused and wondered if her twin told her to go to wrong gym. Tetsumi looked around and saw Kise standing near the other gym exit. She walked over to her friend, who looked excited to see her./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kurokocchi, Akashicchi said that since the other gym where the basketball players practice had a pipe burst. So, they're in here for now." She said fixing her hair into a pony tail. Tetsumi nodded her head and watched the guy from in the cafeteria order around the first string. Ah, so it was someone familiar. Nijimura Shuuzou was the current captain of the basketball club and was admired a lot by others. He had a short temper but was easy to get along with./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kise-san, do you think that Nijimura-senpai has ever dated anyone here?" Tetsumi asked. Kise hummed and eyes the captain./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think so but not recently. Why?" Kise asked. Tetsumi shook her head and looked around for the others./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Eh~, why are they in here?" Murasakibara appeared from the locker room in her gym clothes and a bag of potato chips./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Murasakibaracchi, you were in there the whole time?" Kise asked. Murasakibara nodded her head./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mine-chin and Mido-chin are in there too~." She said./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What about onee-san?" Tetsumi asked. Murasakibara shrugged and looked at the basketball players. Some were warming up while the others were staring at them in awe. Tetsumi shuffled uncomfortably at the attention but felt at ease when she saw her twin enter the gym. Seika's hair was in a long pony tail while her bangs were pushed to the side. She was wearing her gym shorts and a grey top while walking towards us. Murasakibara greeted her first and asked how were they going to practice if the boys were in the way./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's simple. We'll have one side of the gym and they'll have the other." Seika said. Just then, the captain of the basketball club came over. The gangs eyes all focused on him as he talked to Seika./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I wanted to thank you again for letting us use the place for a while." Nijimura said giving her a small smile. Seika nodded her head./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have games coming up soon. I just did it so our school didn't lose just because you had no where to practice. I'm sure you would do the same for us, correct?" She said. Nijimura scratched the back of his neck./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, of course. It's the right thing to do." Nijimura agreed and Tetsumi could hear his friends a few steps away laughing at him. Nijimura's face redden and he glared back at them. Seika hummed and turned her attention back to us with eyes narrowed. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shouldn't you all be warming up? I won't stop practice for you if you pull something." She said. The three of them along with Aomine and Midorima, headed to the other side of the gym. Aomine mumbled something about how Seika could've just asked them to leave if she wanted to talk alone. Tetsumi jabbed her in her side causing her friend to yelp out in pain./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oi! What was that for? When did you even get there?" Aomine shouted angrily./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You should learn to keep your comments to yourself, Aomine-san. You'll never know whose listening." Tetsumi said and began stretching her legs. Aomine rolled her eyes and went over by Murasakibara who was eating her chips. As Tetsumi stretched, she felt the presence of Kise easing toward her on the ground./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Pst, Kurokocchi." Kise said looking around suspiciously to see if anyone saw them talking. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What is it?" Tetsumi asked her. Kise narrowed her eyes at Seika before looking at the bluenette./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think that one day Nijimura-senpai will confess." Kise whispered. Tetsumi eyes widen a bit but she did notice that the captain has been watching her sister lately. She could see the captains cool expression as he talked to her sister but she saw that the tip of his ears were red. If Seika noticed, she wasn't acting like it. Tetsumi wondered if her sister would ever accept Nijimura's feelings if he did confess. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And why is that, Ryouka?" Both of them turned around to see Seika standing there looking satisfied. Kise jumped in surprise./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Akashicchi! Weren't you just over there?!" The blonde exclaimed. Seika gave her a look./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, then I walked over here. Tetsumi go get the others practice is about to start. Oh and Ryouka?" Seika announced./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes?" Kise asked hesitatingly./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You get to stand by Sachiko today." /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What?!" Kise shouted knowing that Sachiko was a huge fan of hers and knew the other girl would most likey cling to her./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You heard what I said." Seika responded before getting everyone into formation. Kise dragged her feet over by Sachiko, who beamed at her idol and hugged her tightly. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright everyone, let's get started!" Seika said standing in front. Tetsumi stood beside her sister and watched as she did their practice routine. Somewhere behind her, she could hear the others attempting to copy her. Kise would've did the moves if Sachiko wasn't staring at her and invading her personal space. Murasakibara was moving her legs but eventually stopped to eat her chips. And like always Aomine would do the moves once and sit down. Midorima was just watching everyone else as they failed. Akashi sighed heavily and turned to glare at the girls./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Tetsumi, Do you think that I should make them do 25 crunches or make them run around the school five times." She said. Tetsumi looked at the other girls pondering over the question. The other cheerleaders stared wide eyed at her./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Either way, you all will have some exercise today. Can't have you all slacking off without punishment." Seika continued./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think crunches would be best, Seika-san." Tetsumi told her twin, who nodded./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Since it is hot outside, I think that is a wonderful idea. Now, 25 crunches each. If you slack off, I'll just have practice all day Saturday." Seika said. The other girls gasped./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But Akashcchi, that new spy movie comes out that day!" Kise exclaimed and the other girls agreed. They've been waiting ages for that movie./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then I suggest you get started." The cheer captain said. The other girls spread out and began their punishment in a hurry. Midorima went over to her friend with Murasakibara right behind her./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I do not feel good today but I will attempt these exercises." Midorima said while pushing up her glasses. Seika gave her a bland look./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shinahara, you're accuse is unreasonable. Seeing that you are just scared to move around because the basketball team is so close." Seika said writing down something on her clip board. Midorima's face turned red and she looked away./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There's no way I'm scared of them!" She exclaimed. Murasakibara hummed and popped a chip in her mouth./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mido-chin is shy around boys." She said. Seika agreed and Midorima stalked away with red cheeks. Aomine was sitting beside Tetsumi as she finished her sixth crunch. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What are you doing this weekend, Tetsu?" She asked. Tetsumi sat up and blinked as if she remembered something./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have plans with onee-san." She said. Kise, sat up from wherever she was and crawled over to the two discreetly./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What kind of plans?" She asked kind of sad that she couldn't go see the movie with her friend./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Every other weekend, Onee-san and I go to the shopping district to see what's new." Tetsumi answered. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, you guys bond by shopping?" Aomine asked. Tetsumi nodded. Kise's eyes widen and she grabbed onto Tetsumi's shoulder./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let us come with you! We haven't bonded in a while! It'll be fun , right Aominecchi?" The blonde said. Aomine shrugged./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I guess but don't expect me to carry your bags like last time!" She said. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know you like hanging out with me, Aominecchi!" Kise tackled her into a hug while Aomine tried to get away./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""O-oi! Let go of me!" The dark blue haired girl shouted causing Kise to laugh./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Across the gym, Nijimura was trying to watch his players do their drills. He knew that he should concentrate on his team but it was hard with so many girls a few feet away. His eyes kept drifting toward them but as soon as he did he would look back at his team. If you keep looking over there, they'll think your a creep. He thought to himself. Easier said than done. Nijimura was talking to his power forward when he heard her voice. It held so much authority and every word she said made his ears red. Concentrate on what your teammate is saying. He scowled at himself. The power forward was staring at him weirdly because of how hard he was grabbing the clipboard./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you okay, captain?" He asked. Nijimura looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm fine. Anyway, you're accused from Saturday's practice for your appointment. But if your lying to me, I'll make you punishment harsh." He said. His teammate nodded his head before he went to the others. Nijimura sighed and noticed that one of his players weren't playing. Just standing there staring at the cheerleaders. Nijimura tsked before he hit the player upside the head./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What do you think your doing?" He scowled the first year. Haizaki Shougo winced and rubbed the back of his head scowling./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Your standing there staring at them! That's doing something!" Nijimura said while hoping he didn't look that obvious when he was watching them. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Eh, but they look so pretty. I wonder when I'm done practicing if one of them will join me in the showers." Haizaki said licking his thumb. Nijimura's scowl deepen even more before he grabbed his head while giving off a deadly aura./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you mess with them, I'll kill you." He said. Haizaki laughed nervously./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was just kidding!" He said trying to pry his captains hand off his head. Nijimura let him go and watched as Haizaki quickly departed somewhere behind him. He could only hope that that idiot wasn't going to do something stupid./p 


	4. Chapter 3

After school, the gang met in the gym where there was chattering and squeaks of sneakers. Tetsumi opened the gym doors and saw the basketball players warming up. She was confused and wondered if her twin told her to go to wrong gym. Tetsumi looked around and saw Kise standing near the other gym exit. She walked over to her friend, who looked excited to see her.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi said that since the other gym where the basketball players practice had a pipe burst. So, they're in here for now." She said fixing her hair into a pony tail. Tetsumi nodded her head and watched the guy from in the cafeteria order around the first string. Ah, so it was someone familiar. Nijimura Shuuzou was the current captain of the basketball club and was admired a lot by others. He had a short temper but was easy to get along with.

"Kise-san, do you think that Nijimura-senpai has ever dated anyone here?" Tetsumi asked. Kise hummed and eyes the captain.

"I think so but not recently. Why?" Kise asked. Tetsumi shook her head and looked around for the others.

"Eh~, why are they in here?" Murasakibara appeared from the locker room in her gym clothes and a bag of potato chips.

"Murasakibaracchi, you were in there the whole time?" Kise asked. Murasakibara nodded her head.

"Mine-chin and Mido-chin are in there too~." She said.

"What about onee-san?" Tetsumi asked. Murasakibara shrugged and looked at the basketball players. Some were warming up while the others were staring at them in awe. Tetsumi shuffled uncomfortably at the attention but felt at ease when she saw her twin enter the gym. Seika's hair was in a long pony tail while her bangs were pushed to the side. She was wearing her gym shorts and a grey top while walking towards us. Murasakibara greeted her first and asked how they were going to practice if the boys were in the way.

"It's simple. We'll have one side of the gym and they'll have the other." Seika said. Just then, the captain of the basketball club came over. The gangs' eyes all focused on him as he talked to Seika.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting us use the place for a while." Nijimura said giving her a small smile. Seika nodded her head.

"You have games coming up soon. I just did it so our school didn't lose just because you had nowhere to practice. I'm sure you would do the same for us, correct?" She said. Nijimura scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, of course. It's the right thing to do." Nijimura agreed and Tetsumi could hear his friends a few steps away laughing at him. Nijimura's face reddens and he glared back at them. Seika hummed and turned her attention back to us with eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't you all be warming up? I won't stop practice for you if you pull something." She said. The three of them along with Aomine and Midorima, headed to the other side of the gym. Aomine mumbled something about how Seika could've just asked them to leave if she wanted to talk alone. Tetsumi jabbed her in her side causing her friend to yelp out in pain.

"Oi! What was that for? When did you even get there?" Aomine shouted angrily.

"You should learn to keep your comments to yourself, Aomine-san. You'll never know whose listening." Tetsumi said and began stretching her legs. Aomine rolled her eyes and went over by Murasakibara who was eating her chips. As Tetsumi stretched, she felt the presence of Kise easing toward her on the ground.

"Pst, Kurokocchi." Kise said looking around suspiciously to see if anyone saw them talking.

"What is it?" Tetsumi asked her. Kise narrowed her eyes at Seika before looking at the bluenette.

"I think that one day Nijimura-senpai will confess." Kise whispered. Tetsumi eyes widen a bit but she did notice that the captain has been watching her sister lately. She could see the captains cool expression as he talked to her sister but she saw that the tip of his ears were red. If Seika noticed, she wasn't acting like it. Tetsumi wondered if her sister would ever accept Nijimura's feelings if he did confess.

"And why is that, Ryouka?" Both of them turned around to see Seika standing there looking satisfied. Kise jumped in surprise.

"Akashicchi! Weren't you just over there?!" The blonde exclaimed. Seika gave her a look.

"Yes, then I walked over here. Tetsumi go get the others practice is about to start. Oh and Ryouka?" Seika announced.

"Yes?" Kise asked hesitatingly.

"You get to stand by Sachiko today."

"What?!" Kise shouted knowing that Sachiko was a huge fan of hers and knew the other girl would most likely cling to her.

"You heard what I said." Seika responded before getting everyone into formation. Kise dragged her feet over by Sachiko, who beamed at her idol and hugged her tightly.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Seika said standing in front. Tetsumi stood beside her sister and watched as she did their practice routine. Somewhere behind her, she could hear the others attempting to copy her. Kise would've done the moves if Sachiko wasn't staring at her and invading her personal space. Murasakibara was moving her legs but eventually stopped to eat her chips. And like always Aomine would do the moves once and sit down. Midorima was just watching everyone else as they failed. Akashi sighed heavily and turned to glare at the girls.

"Tetsumi, do you think that I should make them do 25 crunches or make them run around the school five times." She said. Tetsumi looked at the other girls pondering over the question. The other cheerleaders stared wide eyed at her.

"Either way, you all will have some exercise today. Can't have you all slacking off without punishment." Seika continued.

"I think crunches would be best, Seika-san." Tetsumi told her twin, who nodded.

"Since it is hot outside, I think that is a wonderful idea. Now, 25 crunches each. If you slack off, I'll just have practice all day Saturday." Seika said. The other girls gasped.

"But Akashicchi, that new spy movie comes out that day!" Kise exclaimed and the other girls agreed. They've been waiting ages for that movie.

"Then I suggest you get started." The cheer captain said. The other girls spread out and began their punishment in a hurry. Midorima went over to her friend with Murasakibara right behind her.

"I do not feel good today but I will attempt these exercises." Midorima said while pushing up her glasses. Seika gave her a bland look.

"Shinahara, you're accuse is unreasonable. Seeing that you are just scared to move around because the basketball team is so close." Seika said writing down something on her clip board. Midorima's face turned red and she looked away.

"There's no way I'm scared of them!" She exclaimed. Murasakibara hummed and popped a chip in her mouth.

"Mido-chin is shy around boys." She said. Seika agreed and Midorima stalked away with red cheeks. Aomine was sitting beside Tetsumi as she finished her sixth crunch.

"What are you doing this weekend, Tetsu?" She asked. Tetsumi sat up and blinked as if she remembered something.

"I have plans with onee-san." She said. Kise sat up from wherever she was and crawled over to the two discreetly.

"What kind of plans?" She asked kind of sad that she couldn't go see the movie with her friend.

"Every other weekend, Onee-san and I go to the shopping district to see what's new." Tetsumi answered.

"So, you guys bond by shopping?" Aomine asked. Tetsumi nodded. Kise's eyes widen and she grabbed onto Tetsumi's shoulder.

"Let us come with you! We haven't bonded in a while! It'll be fun, right Aominecchi?" The blonde said. Aomine shrugged.

"I guess but don't expect me to carry your bags like last time!" She said.

"You know you like hanging out with me, Aominecchi!" Kise tackled her into a hug while Aomine tried to get away.

"O-Oi! Let go of me!" The dark blue haired girl shouted causing Kise to laugh.

Across the gym, Nijimura was trying to watch his players do their drills. He knew that he should concentrate on his team but it was hard with so many girls a few feet away. His eyes kept drifting toward them but as soon as he did he would look back at his team. If you keep looking over there, they'll think you're a creep. He thought to himself. Easier said than done. Nijimura was talking to his power forward when he heard her voice. It held so much authority and every word she said made his ears red. Concentrate on what your teammate is saying. He scowled at himself. The power forward was staring at him weirdly because of how hard he was grabbing the clipboard.

"Are you okay, captain?" He asked. Nijimura looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. Anyway, you're accused from Saturday's practice for your appointment. But if you're lying to me, I'll make you punishment harsh." He said. His teammate nodded his head before he went to the others. Nijimura sighed and noticed that one of his players weren't playing. Just standing there staring at the cheerleaders. Nijimura tsked before he hit the player upside the head.

"What do you think you're doing?" He scowled the first year. Haizaki Shougo winced and rubbed the back of his head scowling.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"You're standing there staring at them! That's doing something!" Nijimura said while hoping he didn't look that obvious when he was watching them.

"Eh, but they look so pretty. I wonder when I'm done practicing if one of them will join me in the showers." Haizaki said licking his thumb. Nijimura's scowl deepens even more before he grabbed his head while giving off a deadly aura.

"If you mess with them, I'll kill you." He said. Haizaki laughed nervously.

"I was just kidding!" He said trying to pry his captain's hand off his head. Nijimura let him go and watched as Haizaki quickly departed somewhere behind him. He could only hope that that idiot wasn't going to do something stupid.


	5. Archivesofourownorrg

Golden has been moved.


	6. About the last AN

It's been moved to the last authors note TITLE. There you will find more updates of the story. I'm so sorry but this website is really annoying and it WOULD NOT let me tell you the website link. But anyway, the story is at archivesofourownorrgg I had to add extra letters so that you guys can see it.


End file.
